


"No, he does not consider your world as his. Leave him alone."

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abused Harry Potter, Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anakin and Obi-Wan are good parents, Anakin never turned, But he messed up, Crossover, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Jedi Council, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry doesn't care about Wizarding world, Harry is a foster brother to Baby Yoda, M/M, One Shot, Palpatine Lost, Weasleys are actually good people, Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin raise Harry Potter aka Jaden Skywalker, after they find him buried alive during their honeymoon.And they, along with their awesome friends will do everything to protect their son from the world, that abandoned Jaden to the life of hell.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers





	"No, he does not consider your world as his. Leave him alone."

**Author's Note:**

> The launch of Elder Scrolls Online Greymoor is one week away (It was delayed), so I decided to write, while I am waiting.
> 
> I did watch Mandalorian and Baby Yoda is my favorite character. And show is awesome, by the way!

Anakin Skywalker stood triumph, as he had just killed a last Sith Lord, Darth Sidious AKA Sheev Palpatine in the office.

The Jedi Council didn't treat him as arrogant, but instead helped and supported the Chosen One, as they realized that he was different and thus, would be treated as such. Obi-Wan was not subjected for long lectures about how to raise a Padawan.

Anakin had many friends at the Temple and Ferus Olin was not a rival, but a best friend, so after Darra Thel-Thanis's death, he stayed for Anakin and others.

Anakin wasn't interested into marrying Padme, as Palpatine knew of Anakin's supposed crash on Padme and staged the assassination, which led to Corde's death, as Padme was the pilot of Naboo Starfighter. The plan was that the Jedi would assign Anakin as a protector and he would be in love with Padme instantly.

Oh, how wrong he was, as Anakin since age of eighteen was in love with Obi-Wan and Padme knew that. They decided that they would be BFFs and that would be an awesome idea to them. Anakin was also gay, so this also reinforced the decision. Padme did not mind that Anakin was gay and it was fine to her.

Shmi Skywalker was freed from slavery shortly after Anakin became Obi-Wan's student, thus she was alive and this prevented Anakin from brushing the Dark Side and the massacre of one Sand People tribe on Tatooine.

Even Clone Wars didn't help Palpatine and his schemes, as Anakin trusted the Council and Obi-Wan, especially when the latter had to fake his death for a mission. Anakin was informed and agreed to play along with the idea and he had a good chuckle in the end.

When Ahsoka was framed, the Jedi Council investigated and Barriss was exposed and sent into prison, until Darth Sidious was revealed to be behind the scheme to get Ahsoka expelled and executed. Instead, Ahsoka remained in the Order and was Knighted soon enough.

Palpatine was desperate to seduce Anakin to the Dark Side, as the Light Side was protecting the Chosen One and preventing the Dark from corrupting the Chosen One.

In the end, he revealed himself to be a Sith Lord and Anakin was at that time asked to spy on him, which Anakin gladly agreed, as he didn't trust the man day one and was more busy on his studies, rather than talking to old people that he didn't trust at all. The only Senators that he trusted were Riyu Chuch, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Padme Amidala along with Lux Bonteri, who was Ahsoka's love interest.

Palpatine made a very grave mistake by revealing himself as a Sith, as he expected that Anakin would run off and tell the Council about the Chancellor.

But, he met his end minute later after Anakin pondered on his decision and before Palpatine could react, he was beheaded and Anakin felt the Balance returning. The Order 66 was never issued and the chips were removed. Clones were granted rights and the Separatist leaders were captured.

Bail Organa was elected to be the new Chancellor and with Palpatine dead, The Clone Wars was over. The Galaxy was at peace and the Sith were extinct, all thanks to the Jedi aiding their Chosen One and Light prevailing over the Dark Side.

After the war, Anakin and Obi-Wan were spending the honeymoon on the planet of Terra, specifically, they were relaxing on the sandy shore as they wanted a break after the war. They married before the war, but didn't have the chance to have honeymoon, thus, the Jedi Council permitted them to go and have the honeymoon they deserved.

They visited few planets and Terra was last stop, before going home to Corusant, where they lived.

They found a spot, where they would not be seen by people and they were sunbathing on the warm day. Anakin was on the beach towel, while not minding sand on his toes. He wore sunglasses as he was enjoying the warm weather and umbrella was shielding him from too much sunlight.

Next to them, was a little member of Yoda's species, who was found by them sometime prior. He joined the little family as he levitated the bucket of the sand. He was making a sand castle and he was having fun on his own.

Ahsoka was with them too, as she played with the little Yoda and tried to get her former Master's attention to join, but he declined and was enjoying the warm sun.

Then, the Child was to dig up something, that was to change their lives and the fate of one magical society in one fell swoop.

As he used the Force to fill the bucket, he heard cries for help as he dropped it. He motioned for his foster parents to get their attention.

Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan heard cries too and it was near where the Child was standing. They began to dig in the sand and saw a little boy to their horror, who was barely alive. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. He looked very malnourished and Obi-Wan was baffled of how he even survived being buried beneath the sand.

"He wasn't that deeply buried, which indicates that someone could have done this hours before our arrival," Ahsoka said as she cleaned the boy with the towel.

"Looks like our vacation's over. We need to get him to the ship and back home," Anakin responded as he began to pack up their belongings, while Ahsoka used the power gifted to her by the Daughter of Mortis to keep the little youngling alive.

Once they got to the ship, Anakin tended to the youngling, as he hummed a lullaby that he remembered as a child, while Obi-Wan piloted the ship and Ahsoka cared for the little one, who was worried about the youngling.

"I'll call him Jaden, until we find out his real name," he spoke as he rocked the youngling that was asleep and thanks to the power that Ahsoka used, he was going to make it.

On Corusant, they got Jaden to the healing wing, where Barriss was horrified to see the little child in their arms. She was released from prison and Ahsoka forgave her. They were friends again ever since.

Barriss had them come place Jaden on the examination table, and then they had to leave, as they went to the Garden. Soon enough, they were called by Barriss, who asked them to come to a room, where Jaden slept.

"The Force is keeping him alive, but it was on the verge of failing him, had you not found him. He is very malnourished and due to the bruises and belt marks, he was abused by whoever abandoned him. I and others will try to find out what his real name is after he rests. We'll also ensure that we deal with the injuries, either physical or physiological," she spoke once she came outside of the room.

"Jaden is so innocent. Who could have hurt him in such a brutal manner?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea and judging that they left him to die on the beach, they don't regret it. Doesn't matter, we will find out and deal with them, if possible," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, let us wait on what Barriss has to say, before we proceed," Obi-Wan said, as Anakin agreed.

Barriss returned to them a few hours later and she was furious. Something told the Skywalkers that something was much wrong with the youngling they found.

"Anakin, it's good that you picked a name, as Jaden refers himself as a Freak. Whoever raised him, not only abused him, but also didn't tell him his biological name and called him that awful name. Since you found nothing that could identify him, I'll refer the youngling as Jaden. I will be discharging him soon enough, so you need to get your quarters ready for him," she spoke.

"Thank you for the news, Barriss. We will prepare the quarters for him. I already began to bond with him, so I and Obi-Wan will care for him," Anakin replied as Barriss left. Then Anakin asked: "So, what do you suggest?"

"We are adopting him and since he was abandoned and we have evidence that he was abused, we will be contacting the government of the country, where we have found him on Terra. I will ask Bail Organa to help us in this," Obi-Wan replied.

Barriss and the Council agreed that Jaden was to be trained by the Skywalkers as soon as he recovered. They were disgusted at what their new member underwent and gladly would help in delivering the justice for their young member.

It took sometime, before Jaden used to being called his new name and not a Freak, which was a sign of relief for the Skywalkers and the healers. Soon enough, Obi-Wan and Anakin adopted him and he began to live a happy life that he deserved. He had no idea what happened to his real parents, but assumed that they abandoned him to the fat whale man and the horse neck woman.

And by the way, Obi-Wan and Anakin along with their small family finished the honeymoon vacation on Alderaan, since Jaden was afraid of the sand. Anakin no longer hated it, but understood his adoptive son's fears. It was a trauma that he had to get over it at some point.

Twelve years later

Jaden Skywalker and the Child were levitating one of the objects for the lesson. He recovered from the abuse and learned to be loved. He had a brother, that was still an infant, but a good one at that and his dads were awesome people, who trained him and his brother.

Ahsoka moved out to live with Lux and had kids of her own, while Padme married Bail Organa and had twins, Luke and Leia, who were best friends with Jaden and the Child.

The Jedi began to slowly repair the damage that the Sith caused to their reputation by lifting No Attachment rule years prior and the initiates were allowed to visit their families.

About Jaden's abusers, they were revealed to be his maternal aunt and uncle, who hated magic and attempted to kill him during their son's vacation on the beach by burying him in the sand as he believed that no one would find where the Freak was. Soon after Bail Organa contacted the British Prime Minister, the Child Services confirmed the abuse after the investigation and the Dursleys were arrested on the charges of child abuse, child endangerment and attempted murder. Dudley was sent to the foster care, where he indeed acted like a spoiled brat, who never learned the word 'no'.

Jaden was safe from the people that hurt him that he forgot about them and now was progressing in his training. He was to be Knighted soon and he was undergoing trials.

However, there were attempts to get Jaden to go to the mysterious school of Hogwarts after he turned eleven, as the bird was found on his perch, very tired. It held a letter of the acceptance into Hogwarts.

His biological name turned out to be Harry Potter and it gave Chancellor Organa and the Jedi Council a clue to the origins, as one of the Jedi also knew magic, but he was a Muggleborn orphan named Vasiliy Zykov. He was from Terra and his Jedi Master found him as a baby when his parents died during the Great Patriotic War.

So, when Vasiliy told the Council that he would go and investigate the Magical Britian and try to find clues to Harry Potter's origins, the Council agreed and Vasiliy went to his mission right away. Ever since the rule of no attachment were lifted, he traveled to his homeworld to visit the memorial to the victims of the war and found out that his biological father was a soldier, who died protecting his wife, who sadly was killed during the bombing, but their son lived to be found and trained as the peacekeeper. He conjured roses and placed at the memorial and departed back home, to Corusant.

Vasiliy visited the memorial and then flew to Britain, while knowing that robes were the wizard folk attire, so he could blend in. He located the Diagon Alley and searched for the book store. Locating it was easy, as there were children, who were buying books. So, he put on hood to conceal and he used the Force to keep people away from him. He was not to buy, he was to investigate. Soon enough, Harry Potter books caught his eye.

The Jedi Master was disgusted at what he read, as he was aware of the abuse that Jaden Skywalker underwent and the recovery. So, he wrote a short report to the Council, who were baffled of the discovery and decided that the rejection letter would be sent to the school due to education that Jaden already had and the fact that he was abused by the previous family, before being adopted. They now knew that their fellow Jedi's life was painted in absolute wrong way, while he was abused and then lived with a new family.

Vasiliy did find Jaden during one of the lessons and revealed what he found out from the mission that the Council gave him after the lesson was finished.

Jaden was disgusted, just like the Jedi Master and said: "I am no Hero to them, Master Zykov. If they did care for me, then they would find for me a better home or even place me in orphanage. At least your mom and dad loved you."

"I don't think they even knew that I had the powers. They died when I was a baby, so I have no memories of them, but I do know that they loved me, as I found plush toys that were on their graves and a photo of my family that was taken after my birth, all of which were worn out by time and the weather. They were happy to have me and family is indeed strong, when the family cares for each other and the family that treats its member like trash is not a family," Vasiliy replied. When he voiced that statement to other Jedi, they agreed with it 100%.

The rejection letter was sent the day Vasiliy discovered the truth and when Minerva McGonagall opened read it, she nearly fainted-

**Professor McGonagall**

**My name is Bail Organa, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Your world is not part of the Republic, but I have learned that Jaden Skywalker, formerly known as Harry Potter, is invited to your school. I am afraid that Jaden has declined the invitation.**

**To start the reason of why he doesn't want to go is because he is already in education, that teaches similar magic, called the Force. He is trained by his adoptive fathers and believe me, they are best teachers.**

**Second, we do not trust someone called Albus Dumbledore, as he placed Jaden in abusive household, where Jaden's biological family abused him! When Anakin and Obi-Wan Skywalkers found him, he was buried in the sand and near death! One of the Jedi Masters investigated of how he is depicted in the books and he is depicted as a prince, while this is not true at all. He was abused and his 'family' were arrested and now are sitting behind bars for child abuse, child abandoment and attempted murder.**

**And if you do find Jaden's biological parents, please ask them why they allowed Dumbledore to place their son with the abusive family that even spoiled their son to the point that he has health issues! Also, if he has any other guardians, who could take care of Jaden in caring enviroment, tell them that their guardianship over Jaden Skywalker has been voided.**

**So, I request that you accept Jaden Skywalker's decision to not to come to your school and not to send anyone after him or do anything to force him to come, otherwise, we will contact Muggle Goverment to have your world's Ministry investigated.**

**Sincerely**

**Bail Organa, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic**

Albus Dumbledore was hexed many times by very furious Minerva, who shouted: "I told you!" after she found strength to do so.

Snape just said: "He is just like his father, too good to come to Hogwarts." not suspecting that Harry or Jaden was already against the Magical World and their stupidity.

When Harry didn't show up at Hogwarts on 1st of September of 1991, Albus had another angry visitor named Cornelius Fudge, who demanded as of why Harry Potter didn't show up. The answer was that he declined and Fudge demanded that the boy was to appear, or his vaults would be confiscated by the Ministry. But when he found out about the warning and attempted find a way to bring Harry Potter without alerting Muggle Goverment.

In 1994, when Jaden was fourteen, the Goblet of Fire spat out Harry Potter's name and thus, another attempt was considered, but Fudge remembered the warning from the Muggle Chancellor and the Mages that inhabited the Temple, as they didn't want to let go of Harry Potter without a fight.

When Harry didn't show up, the Magic retaliated and it killed Barty Crouch Junior, who was under the disguise of Alastor Moody. The real Moody was found barely alive in a trunk, but he recovered.

Victor Krum won the tournament and Voldermort didn't return, so the prophecy was voided and the orb went dark. No longer Harry Potter was needed to save the world, as the fate decided otherwise.

What many didn't know, was that the Jedi destroyed Voldemort and the Hocruxes, while the tournament was ongoing.

When Jaden was seventeen, he was showered with letters and howlers, that told him to come to Hogwarts and that his parents would be disappointed to have a son, that didn't attend the school that they loved so much. Jaden had to use his Lightsaber to slash the Howlers after the first one, since they shrieked about him being not a proper Wizard.

A week of the shrieking letters and demands from the Magical World got everyone tired and the Jedi informed the Chancellor, who would contact the Prime Minister of Britain and launch the investigation.

Vasiliy left Obi-Wan's message, that read only one line in the Diagon Alley-

"No, he does not consider your world as his. Leave him alone."

"We are screwed," someone muttered as they realized that they indeed messed up and Harry Potter didn't see himself as a member of the Magical World, thanks to a poor decision of one Headmaster.

Bail Organa carried out with his threat and the Muggle Goverment investigated the Ministry of Magic. Fudge was sacked and many laws that were discriminated against the sentient magical creatures were abolished. Also, the Muggle Goverment would work to end the injustice against the Muggleborns, as too many of them had their lives destroyed by the Wizards, who got what they wanted and discarded the Muggleborn like trash they were.

As for Jaden, he was Knighted and he was happy with his life and did not care about the fate of the world, that abandoned him.

As far as he was concerned, he was never a Hero to them. He was just a Boy-Who-Lived, who was expected to do no wrong and his Jedi training and rejection of place at Hogwarts was a no no to the Magical Britain. So, they got a karma that was to bite them hard.

And he was happy where he was, with his true family, who cared for him the most and he would protect them and his friends, not the world, that acted like entilted Bastards when he didn't show up at their school.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me the whole day to write, but I was lucky to post it, as because everyone is sitting at home, the internet can be shitty at the times in the place where I live and it often disconnects.
> 
> I will update other stories soon enough.
> 
> Stay safe, my friends.


End file.
